Formulas
Primary Stats Samurai primary stats are improved through leveling / evolving Samurai, improving samurai Affection, upgrading Class, equiping Charms and leveling up Technologies. Note: Base Stats are starting level stats & per level stats. Class stats behave like Base Stats but are not multiplied by other stats. Level 1 class stats for the Sage subclass adds 170 HP +18 HP per level, see Samurai Stats. HP: Hit Points are the lifeblood of every unit. Total HP * (1 - (600 / 600 + DEF)) + total HP = effective total HP. Formula: Base HP * (1+ (%Charms + %Tech + %Skills + %Formation + %Affection)) + Class + Evo + flat Charms + Artifact + Support = Total HP. ATK: Attack increases damage dealt by attacks. Formula:Base ATK * (1+ (%Charms + %Tech + %Skills + %Formation + %Affection)) + Class + Evo + flat Charms + Artifact + Support = Total ATK. DEF: Defence reduces damage taken by an attack. See here for a rough graph of DEF scaling. Formula: Base DEF * (1+ (%Charms + %Tech + %Skills + %Formation + %Affection)) + Class + Evo + flat Charms + Artifact + Support = Total DEF. 600 / 600 + Total DEF = Damage mitigation. SPD: Speed dictates the unit action order. From highest to lowest. Formula: Base SPD + Class + Evo + Charms + Formation + Artifact + Support + Tech + Affection = Total SPD. Secondary Stats Secondary stats are improved through equipping charms, using certain formations and receiving buffs from skills. C.DMG: Critical Damage determines how much damage is caused by critical hits. CRT: Critical is the chance to trigger a critical hit. HIT: Hit increases the chance to hit with certain skills. AVD: Avoidance allows units to evade certain +HIT effects (d''ebuffs & disables'') cast by the enemy. Formula: Skill HIT% * + (Character HIT% + Formation HIT% + Buff HIT%) / (1 + enemy AVD%) = Final hit chance. Final Damage Total_ATK * %Crit_DMG * %DMG_Attack_Skill * Mitigation * (1+%DMG_Charm's_Skill) * (1+%DMG_Increase_Self_Buff) * (1+%DMG_IncreaseEnemy_Debuff) / (1-%DMG_ReductionSelf_Debuff) / (1-%DMG_ReductionEnemy_Buff) / 1.25 Or * 2 Class_Counter / (1-%DMG_Reduction_Charm's_SkillEnemy) = Final damage Special Attacks Normal attacks from Samurai have a chance to trigger a special attack, indicated in game by a slightly zoomed in animation. A special attack ignores all enemy defensive stats and counter bonuses, it also cannot critically hit or gain bonuses from charms. Special attacks do damage based on the attacker's ATK and Level. The chance to activate is between 9-18% for player characters between level 1-60. Special Attack Chance = (50 + Level) / 500 + (50 + current level) Special Attack Damage = ATK * (2 + Level / 100) Support Each Samurai placed into a support slot increases each Samurai's stats in the main squad by 25% for a total of 625% effective increase in stats with 5 support and 5 squad members. It is advised to try and keep the same class of unit in a single support zone and upgrade the corresponding research (Though some units of a different class will still out perform). For example; Use archers in ATK Support with a higher ATK research than other classes. This is primarily to save spreading resources too thin on tech within the early game.